


Family? Yes.

by FandomTravelers



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad!Flynn, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, sneaking away, the librarians are tired of all the rehearsals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTravelers/pseuds/FandomTravelers
Summary: Cassandra takes a stroll in the library, and what she found led her to another thing and another....
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian & Ezekiel Jones & Jacob "Jake" Stone, Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Flynn Carsen & Cassandra Cillian, Flynn Carsen & Librarians in Training
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Family? Yes.

With the other librarians, eve ,and Jenkins busy with the preparation of yet _another_ rehearsal of the tethering ceremony, Cassandra decided she would like to free herself from all the chaos— even if it’s probably only a few minutes of peace and quiet. She does want to take this tethering ceremony seriously. She **is** taking it seriously! But all the stress is starting to get to her head.

Strolling through the library was always a fun little downtime, and will always be. She could be strolling for days and she wouldn’t be unhappy. Well, other than the problem of being dehydrated and thirsty maybe. But she was sure there was probably an artifact for food and drinks somewhere here. Not that she would use an artifact for her personal intentions. Seeing all the artifacts once in a while, reminds her of _why_ she became a librarian, and why she’s happy here. She’s always going to be happy here, how could she not? She has two friends/brothers to watch out for her, a mother and father, and a perfectly grumpy ancient man to watch over all of them. She didn’t have the courage to admit it now, but one day she would tell them that that’s how she thinks of them. Will always think of them.

Turning a corner she caught sight of a very peculiar painting that she must have walked past or ignored all the other time she strolled through here. Though she wondered how she could have passed such a _curious_ painting.

It was a painting of a woman half lying on the ground, outside. It looked like a field of grass. Mostly dried grass, with some fresh grass around them. The woman had her back turned, so Cassandra couldn’t see her face. To Cassandra it looked like the woman was looking longingly at a house that was far away, on the edge of the painting.

The painting looked sad, too sad. She wished she could help the woman in some way to reach where it was she wanted to go. Maybe back to her family on that house? Maybe to her lover?

“It was painted by Andrew Wyeth on the year 1948. Quite fascinating really.” A voice she knew very well spoke from behind her. She jumped a bit but hands on her shoulder, and a familiar face on her sight, calmed her down.

“You shouldn’t jump on people Fa— Flynn!” She made a move to playfully punch his shoulder, but he backed away while putting his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry! Sorry! I was running late for the rehearsal and all, then I saw you! standing here. Looking at a wall, which turned out to be the painting of Andrew Wyeth. Shouldn’t- shouldn’t you be with eve? Or something ? Preparing..” He made motions with his hands. “Girl stuff?”

Cassandra giggled. “You mean putting on make up?”

“Yes! Yes, that.”

“To be truthful, I sort of sneaked away.” She told him with a small voice. She didn’t know why she felt like she was caught stealing cookies after bedtime. She didn’t even have cookies when she was little!

“Ooh, _the_ Cassandra Cillian sneaking away from a rehearsal? This, I have to be part of. What say you we sneak away and go see good ol’ Nessie?” Cassandra was surprised by his answer. She stared at his hand that he offered to her.

She took it. Flynn grinned and guided them away from Andrew Wyeth’s painting.

“And where do you think you two are going?” They both froze and slowly turned around. Jacob and Ezekiel were standing there with their arms crossed and a look that said ‘ I’m going to snitch on you’.

“ _We,_ we’re just going to see The Loch Ness Monster.” Flynn answered , in a second Ezekiel’s face changed to that one of glee.

“Oh! Nessie!? I haven’t seen her baby in a while. That’s a great idea, besides we don’t really need to rehearse anymore right??” He babbled excitingly.

“Yes, we **do**.” Jacob said to Ezekiel, a look of being betrayed plastered on his face.

“Nah, a couple hours won’t hurt right?” Jacob was now faced with puppy eyes from two young adults, and the supposedly responsible librarian.

At first, it looked like he was about to disagree. But then a smile cracked on his face.

“Okay fine! I admit I’ve been meaning to see the Loch Ness monster again,” he walked towards them and pointed at Flynn. “but if we get in trouble, **you** are taking the blame.”

“Don’t I always?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this! It was a bit difficult, and things about the painting might not be that correct. But the painting itself has an interesting backstory which isn't that happy. (Don't tell Owlie) the painting is called ‘Christina’s World’
> 
> ☀️Eagle


End file.
